User blog:Blackendedsoul/Info on my LAME Prediction!
''Ahoy, '' As you can see, it’s me, the most hated blogger out there. Anyways, this post is related to my so called “Final War Prediction”. Those of you who are reading it can probably see that the story became a bit complex now and there are many new characters as well as old characters with new powers. Now some users said in comments that it is getting a bit difficult to keep track and when I thought about it, I could not help but agree. So here is what I came up with. I am making a list of all the characters that I introduced or modified and posting it in this blog. About their powers and abilities, I will only state about those who have already got heavily engaged in battle; when new powers would come to play in the story I will just update this blog. If you think it is not needed just ignore it, but I am staying on the safe side. Once again please ignore spelling/grammar errors and thank you. Here goes: Before the list itself, there is some little extra information, first of all I have come up with a new rank called Guardians; they are basically the strong World Government people who are currently in retirement. They only fight in extreme emergency situations. Originally there were five members but Monkey D. Garp and Sengoku the Buddha defected. Secondly, I have named the Gorosei. Thirdly, I have made some characters for the flash back (in this list, the characters from the flashback would be marked by a {F} beside the name). So here is the list: 1. 'THADURI: ' Species: Human. Gender: Male. Occupation/Rank: Guardian (former Marine Admiral, retired). Appearance: He is lean and tall, wears a mask, and hangs a marine cloak from his back, underneath he wears nothing but shorts made from Seaking skin. His overall look is similar to that of a shaman. Weapons: He carries a three headed spear and a whip. Devil fruit: He has eaten the Hito Hito no mi Model Masochist (Zoan), it gives him extreme endurance and the ability to survive and regenerate from any wound that is not instantly fatal and transmit that wound into someone who is in the near vicinity. Other abilities: He has moderate level of kenbunshoku and busoshoku haki as well as superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflex and stamina to some extent. Also owing to his career and advance age, he has vast combat experience. Personality: He is a bit hysterical and very sadistic. He has a unique laugh, “ihihihihihihihihihihi!” Relationships: He is the uncle of Sadi-shan. 2. 'KASIM:' Species: Human. Gender: Male. Occupation/Rank: Guardian (former Marine Admiral, retired). Appearance: Very average look, everything about him is average. Weapons: He does not use weapons. Devil fruit: He has eaten the Metal Metal no mi (Logia). It gives him the ability to control, produce and become some sort of metal. He can manipulate this metal in both hard and molten state and thus can vary the temperature of it from extreme hot to cold ranges. Other abilities: He is a master of kenbunshoku and busoshoku haki and has superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflex, endurance and stamina to some extent. Also owing to his career and advance age, he possesses vast combat experience. Personality: He is cruel (much like Akainu but less obsessed) and emotionless. Relationships: He has good ties with the Tenryubito and bitter rivalry with Dook. 3. 'BEHERIM THE GREAT:' Species: Human. Gender: Male. Occupation/Rank: Guardian (former Warden of Impel Down, retired). Appearance: He is huge and muscular, much larger than even Kuma or Whitebeard, about half as big as a giant. Weapons: He does not use weapons. Devil fruit: He has eaten the Zou Zou no mi Model Mammoth (Ancient Zoan), it gives him the ability to transform into a mammoth thus increasing his already humongous size by a large factor, also grants him a tough skin and other elephant like attributes and a great boost of strength. Other abilities: He has average level of kenbunshoku and busoshoku haki and ridiculous level of superhuman strength (enough to man handle Jozu and rival Garp or even Whitebeard. Also he possesses high endurance and stamina and above average speed, agility and reflex. Owing to his career and advance age, he has vast combat experience. Personality: He is hot headed and pompous. Relationships: He has some sort of rivalry with Garp about an arm wrestling match in which according to Garp, he (Beherim) cheated to win. 4. 'KUGAREN DAMTI:' Species: Human. Gender: Male. Occupation/Rank: Marine Admiral (former Joint Chief of Cipher Pols). Appearance: He is huge and muscular, about the same height of Kizaru and a body similar to that of Urouge’s. Weapons: He does not use weapons. Devil fruit: He has eaten the Momentum Momentum no mi (Paramecia), it gives him an ability to remove mass out of his way (an ability similar to that of Juggernaut from the X-men series but more versatile). Other abilities: He has average level of kenbunshoku and strong busoshoku haki and high level of superhuman strength. He also possesses immense endurance, stamina, speed, agility and reflex. Owing to his career, he has vast combat experience. Personality: He is serious and quick to action. 5. 'JANIA:' Species: Human. Gender: Female. Occupation/Rank: Marine Admiral. Appearance: She is tall and could have been beautiful if she had less muscles. She smokes a cigar and wears a White coat with a purple shirt underneath but unlike the other high ranking marines; she does not have a cloak. Weapons: She does not use weapons. Devil fruit: She has eaten an Ancient Zoan devil fruit that grants her the ability to become a pterodactyl thus allowing her to fly and also gives her a boost of physical prowess. Other abilities: She has strong busoshoku haki and high level of superhuman strength. Also she possesses immense endurance, stamina, speed, agility and reflex. Owing to her career, she has vast combat experience. Personality: She is serious and bossy with a strong blood lust (possibly originating from her devil fruit). 6. 'ROOTH: ' Species: Human Gender: Male Occupation/Rank: Marine Vice Admiral. Appearance: He is an incredibly tall (about 16 feet) man with a muscular build. He has a clean shaved face and wears a red and blue striped suit. Weapons: He wields a repeating crossbow and a dagger. Devil fruit: As of yet unknown. Other abilities: As of yet unknown. Personality: As of yet unknown. 7. 'HAMFRE WILDER: ' Species: Human. Gender: Male. Occupation/Rank: Marine Vice Admiral. Appearance: He is an old man of average height with a wrinkled face; he wears a grey suit. Weapons: He uses a sabre and a pair of pistols. Devil fruit: As of yet unknown. Other abilities: As of yet unknown. Personality: As of yet unknown. 8. 'CHACHA: ' Species: Human. Gender: Male. Occupation/Rank: Marine Vice Admiral. Appearance: He is fat, middle aged individual (similar to Lucky Roo in appearance); he wears a spiky armor. Weapons: He carries a huge club. Devil fruit: As of yet unknown. Other abilities: As of yet unknown. Personality: As of yet unknown. 9. 'Nora: ' Species: Human. Gender: Female. Occupation/Rank: Marine Vice Admiral. Appearance: She is a well-endowed, tall (about 10 feet) and beautiful lady with curly black hair and a dark complexion, she wears an outfit similar to that of a nun, albeit a bit tight. Weapons: Her weapon of choice is a halberd. Devil fruit: As of yet unknown. Other abilities: As of yet unknown. Personality: As of yet unknown. 10. 'MUNSHI:' Species: Human. Gender: Male. Occupation/Rank: Joint Chief of Cipher Pols. Appearance: As of yet unknown. Weapons: As of yet unknown. Devil fruit: As of yet unknown. Personality: As of yet unknown. 11. 'LECKOB THE OVERSEER OF THE HIGH SEAS {F}: ' Species: Human. Gender: Male. Occupation/Rank: Former marine Admiral. Appearance: A large man (larger than Kong), with a square face and gray hairs showing the sing of advanced age. His choice of attire is a suit and a marine cloak. Weapons: Two short (about one and a half feet long) blades which can be held like knuckle dusters (similar to the weapons used by Asuma from Naruto). Devil fruit: None. Other abilities: As a senior marine Admiral, he is immensely strong. He fought toe to toe in a battle against Silvers Rayleigh when Rayleigh was in his prime. He has mastery of both busoshoku and kenbunshoku haki as well as the rokushiki techniques and also can use life return to increase his size and boost his strength which is formidable to begin with. Owing to his advanced age, he is a very experienced fighter and uses a boxing type of martial art in fights, while making his attacks more lethal by the use of his twin blades. Personality: He is mentally a bit on the senile side which is frowned upon by his superiors. He is also somewhat cocky as he dared to take on the three major Roger Pirates (including Roger) all by himself which was obviously far more than he could actually handle. Other information: He had been the nominee for the position of the Fleet Admiral. However he was fired because of his incompetence. His goal in the flash back is to regain his position. 12. 'BREKZAN {F}: ' Species: Not stated. Gender: Not stated. Occupation/Rank: Marine Vice Admiral. Other information: His current fate is unknown, the Buster Call that he was a part of was thwarted and destroyed by the Roger Pirates. He was the superior officer under Commodore Tiburon was serving. 13. 'FERNAND {F}:' Species: Not stated. Gender: Not stated. Occupation/Rank: Marine Vice Admiral. Devil fruit: He was a confirmed devil fruit user, however what fruit he had eaten has not been stated. Other information: He is presumably deceased as he was a devil fruit user and was thrown into the sea during the battle with Roger Pirates. 14. 'HISON {F}:' Species: Not stated. Gender: Not stated. Occupation/Rank: Marine Vice Admiral. Other information: Deceased – lost his life in the battle with the Roger Pirates. 15. 'TIBURON {F}:' Species: Human Gender: Male. Occupation/Rank: Marine Commodore. Devil fruit: As of yet unknown. Other abilities: As of yet unknown. Personality: He seemed to be stubborn as he kept trying to complete his mission even after it had utterly failed. 16. 'KINKINI {F}:' Species: Human Gender: Male. Occupation/Rank: Marine Captain (subordinate of Commodore Tiburon). Devil fruit: As of yet unknown. Other abilities: As of yet unknown. Personality: As of yet unknown. 17. 'GILGO:' Species: Fishman (tiger-shark). Gender: Male. Occupation/Rank: Shichibukai. Appearance: He is huge and looks really ferocious. Weapons: He does not use weapons. Devil Fruit: As of yet unknown. Other abilities: Mostly unknown till now, except for a fighting style that uses the same principle of Fishman Karate that is, manipulation of water. Aside from that, he has immense durability as even two consecutive attacks from Luffy himself (who is now the Pirate King) was not enough to put him down for good. It can be assumed that he is very strong from his position and the brief scuffle he had with Luffy. Personality: He is extremely arrogant and aggressive and has a high self-esteem; however he has at least some tactfulness because after getting beaten by Luffy he decided to avoid him (Luffy). He has a unique laugh, “khakhakha khakhakhakha!” 18. 'RODA:' Species: Human. Gender: Female. Occupation/Rank: Shichibukai. Appearance: She is very beautiful; tall (6’2”) and has a great body which is very similar to Hancock’s in shape, she wears a white bikini top and a jeans like shorts and has a golden bracelet on her right wrist. She has shoulder length black hair and a tanned complexion, big blue eyes and red juicy lips. Weapons: She carries a rifle which she calls Zikali. It was being fed the Mythical Zoan devil fruit, the Koumori Koumori no mi Model Baital. (Koumori is the Japanese word for bat that I found by Googling, if it’s not correct; it’s Google’s fault, not mine! Also note: Baital are half man half bat creatures from Hindu folklore, they are also known as Vetala. They are identified mostly as spiritual beings that can possess corpses and then inhibit them, once they does that, they takes on a vampire like appearance (half man, half bat) and are impervious to general harm. They are fabled to feed upon corpses, kill children and drive people crazy by casting illusions involving riddles. Finally note: Zikali is the name of a character from the famous Allan Quatermain series by Sir Henry Rider Haggard, he was an infamous witch doctor and was a very uncanny person with supernatural powers; I am borrowing the name!) It allows the rifle to turn into a half man half bat creature that it impervious to regular attacks (could be damaged by haki though). According to Roda, it likes to eat flesh of beautiful women. It can also shoot bullets in the transformed state as it is originally a rifle. Devil Fruit: As of yet unknown. Other abilities: As of yet unknown. Personality: She is observant and narcissistic. Relationships: She has a grudge of jealousy at Hancock for the latter being known as the most beautiful woman in the world, a title that she desires herself. 19. 'SHAMS DOOK:' Species: Human. Gender: Male. Occupation/Rank: Second in Command of the Revolutionary Army (former Vice Admiral, defected). Appearance: He is very tall (11 feet) and lean, yet muscular. He has a clean shaved face and wears a purple suit with a blue shirt underneath and has a green cloak hanging from his shoulders. Weapons: He does not use weapons. Devil Fruit: He has eaten the Cement Cement no mi (Logia) that allows him to control, produce and become Cement. He can also vary the rate at which the cement hardens. Other abilities: He has mastery over both kenbunshoku and busoshoku haki. He also possesses superhuman strength, speed, endurance, agility and reflex of some degree. He is also a very experience warrior from the time of Gol D. Roger. Personality: He is a calm and collected individual with a good perception (mush like Aokiji except the laziness). Relationships: He has a grudge against Kasim as they both wanted the same position in the past and Kasim got it because of his (Kasim’s) good relationship with the Tenryubito. Dook apparently wants to have revenge on him (Kasim) for that. 20. 'BENRON:' Species: Human. Gender: Male. Occupation/Rank: Faction Leader and Officer at the Revolutionary Army. Appearance: He is a huge (about 12 feet tall) and muscular man. Weapons: He does not use weapons. Devil Fruit: He has eaten the Rock Rock no mi (Logia) that allows him to control, produce and become stone. Other abilities: He has superhuman strength, speed, endurance, agility and reflex of some degree. Personality: He is a straight forward person with a confident attitude; he shows a little pride about his Logia ability. 21. 'PIAN:' Species: Human. Gender: Male. Occupation/Rank: Faction Leader and Officer at the Revolutionary Army. Appearance: He is a dwarf like old man with a solemn face. He resembles a bulldog and wears an armor that looks similar to that of the knights Weapons: As of yet unknown. Devil Fruit: He has eaten the Paint Paint no mi (Paramecia) that allows him to control and produce paint of different colours at huge quantity. Other abilities: As of yet unknown but Dragon said that he is not much of a fighter. Personality: As of yet unknown. 22. 'TEINA:' Species: As of yet unknown. Gender: As of yet unknown. Occupation/Rank: Faction Leader and Officer at the Revolutionary Army. Appearance: As of yet unknown. Weapons: As of yet unknown. Devil Fruit: As of yet unknown. Other abilities: As of yet unknown. Personality: As of yet unknown. 23. 'CARTIS:' Species: As of yet unknown. Gender: As of yet unknown. Occupation/Rank: Faction Leader and Officer at the Revolutionary Army. Appearance: As of yet unknown. Weapons: As of yet unknown. Devil Fruit: As of yet unknown. Other abilities: As of yet unknown. Personality: As of yet unknown. 24. 'NEEL:' Species: As of yet unknown. Gender: As of yet unknown. Occupation/Rank: Faction Leader and Officer at the Revolutionary Army. Appearance: As of yet unknown. Weapons: As of yet unknown. Devil Fruit: As of yet unknown. Other abilities: As of yet unknown. Personality: As of yet unknown. 25. 'VEHIATUA:' Species: Human. Gender: Male. Occupation/Rank: Faction Leader and Officer at the Revolutionary Army. Appearance: He is a stout man of average height and with wide shoulders and slim waist, looking somewhat similar to Calgara of the Shandians. Weapons: He wields an axe and a spear. Devil Fruit: As of yet unknown. Other abilities: As of yet unknown. Personality: As of yet, he seems to be a normal person. 26. 'FELIKS:' Species: Human. Gender: Male. Occupation/Rank: Faction Leader and Officer at the Revolutionary Army. Appearance: He is a handsome man of about 40 and wears in a brown suit. Weapons: As of yet unknown. Devil Fruit: As of yet unknown. Other abilities: As of yet unknown. Personality: As of yet, he seems to be a normal person. Well these are all the new characters I made as of yet. Now for the original One Piece characters that I vastly modified: 1. Monkey D. Luffy: Here he is the Pirate King, so his crew is the Pirate King’s crew. 2. Buggy: Here he is a Shichibukai. The fate of his crew is as of yet unknown. 3. Monkey D. Garp: Here he is against the World Government. 4. Sengoku: Here he is against the World Government. 5. Dragon: Here he has the Tatsu Tatsu no mi Model Dragon (Mythical Zoan). It allows him to transform into an enormous dragon, control wind and weather and breathe fire. 6. Kong: Here he has the Saru Saru no mi Moldel Hanuman (Mythical Zoan). It allows him to transform into an enormous golden Ape and make huge shock waves. Also it boosts his strength by many folds and makes him resistant to burning and allows him to jump to extreme heights. 7. Nefertari Vivi: Here she is with the Revolutionary Army. Chaka and Pell are her escort. 8. Bentham aka Mr.2 Bon Kurei: Here he is with the Revolutionary Army. 9. Rudolph is the name is I gave to the Gorosei member wears a Cap and has a scar on the left side of his face and wields a cane. Here he ate the Akuma Akuma no mi, a Mythical Zoan devil fruit that allows him to turn into a demon about three times his previous size, with huge wings, black skin, red eyes, fangs and a long tail. The other abilities that the fruit grants him are as of yet unknown. 10. Roshun is the name I gave to the Gorosei member who wields a sword. 11. Misir is the name I gave to the youngest looking Gorosei member with Golden beard. 12. Jesap is the name I gave to the tall Gorosei member with long beard and moustache. 13. Bagle is the name I gave to the bald Gorosei member with big moustache. He has eaten a Logia devil fruit that allows him to control, produce and become Nitroglycerine. Well, that is about all I could remember, I will update the blog if I can recall anything else and also when new information would come out in the story. Thank you for being with me. P.S: Follow this link to access the chapters. 23:42, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts